With the development of mobile communication and continuous improvement of living standards, use of various mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, is becoming increasingly popular, and mobile phones have become an indispensable means of communication in people's daily lives.
With the popularization of smart phones, many users utilize lock screen software to protect their privacy on their mobile phones, beautify their mobile phones, and reduce incorrect operation.
Eyeprint recognition lock screen software may be lock screen software for protecting privacy on users' mobile phones. Each person's eye texture may be different, and less likely to change greatly, in general. The eyeprint recognition lock screen software utilizes this principle to determine whether or not a user is an owner of the mobile phone by means of eyeprint analysis.
Use procedures of the eyeprint recognition lock screen software may be as below: in using for the first time, the user may input his/her own eyeprint information, which may be similar to face recognition lock screen software. Also an alternative unlock method may need to be inputted. This is because image recognition lock screen software may have a certain probability of failure in unlocking the screen. An alternative unlock method such as a password or nine-grid pattern may be preset so that the alternative unlock method is enabled once the eyeprint recognition is failed.
The principle of the eyeprint recognition lock screen software may be as below: a plurality of eye images of the user may be acquired by using a front-facing camera, then data processing can be performed on these images to acquire the user's eyeprint information, and the eyeprint information can be stored in the mobile phone locally. When the user unlocks the mobile phone, the eyeprint recognition software may turn on the front-facing camera to reacquire the user's eyeprint information, and then it can be determined whether or not the user is the owner of the mobile phone by comparing the eyeprint recognition with the prestored eyeprint information.
The eyeprint recognition lock screen software can utilize a front-facing camera to acquire eye image information of the user, and then process and analyze the image data. Therefore, requirements for image quality from the front-facing camera may be relatively higher.
However, different regions of the same image may have a problem of different exposure levels, resulting in the inability to obtain correct exposure configuration, the eye being too dark or too bright, poor image quality, lowered eyeprint recognition speed, and inconvenience of the user in unlocking.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.